The Wolf and The Rabbit
by Maty-chan101
Summary: What would happen if Tyki, came across a cute little rabbit like Allen-kun. Rated M for Lemon and lime


**Ello, lovelies, Enjoy my first yaoi fanfic~**

**Now cut me some slack here. This is my FIRST one so; excuse me if I get my shit wrong.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BoyXBoy also, Lemon, lime, and possible out of characterness. If you do not like these things, please leave. **

**Also BAD GRAMMAR DX**

**I do not own D. Gray-man, if I did, the series would be much different**

* * *

In the deep dark woods, there was a young rabbit, named Allen Walker. He had hair white as snow, he would always wear a white shirt with a black vest and black jeans. He lived in a little rabbit hole away from the foxes, but the thing he worried about most, is running into wolves. His friend Lavi, told him that wolves were blood sucking demons from hell, and would kill any cute rabbit they see, on the spot.

One morning, Allen crawled out of his little hole and stretched. "MMM! What a nice sleep." Allen said happily. He yawned loud and covered his mouth fast. "I have to remember what Lavi told me, I can't make too much noise." Allen said quietly. As he walked through the woods to get some breakfast, he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him, and perhaps following him. He finally came across a bush full of wild berries and ate some. "Delicious." He said. He continued to eat his berries, a wolf came behind him, he wore white button up shirt and black long jeans with his hair down. He also had dark skin and scars across his forehead. He smirked seeing the cute little rabbit, eat his meal. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The wolf smirked. Allen turned pale and looked behind him to see the wolf smirking. "What a cute little rabbit I came across." The wolf said. Allen moved away a little scared out of his mind; He kept remembering what Lavi said to him. '_Wolves are sneaky so don't let your guard down, not even for a second.' _Allen remembered, he gave himself a mental face palm. "Um, can I help you?" Allen asked, shyly. The wolf's smirk grew bigger. "Excuse me, Shonen~ How I forgotten my manners. My name is Tyki Mikk, at your services." The wolf bowed. Allen was surprised how much of a gentleman he was.

Allen got up and bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Allen walker." He greeted. He tried to be nice to him so he would go away and NOT eat him. Tyki just stood there and licked his lips at the sight of the rabbit. "My, my, don't you look….delectable, Shonen~" He smirked. Allen wide eyed and moves back more and landed into the bush. He tried to get out but he was too far deep. Tyki walked up to the little rabbit. Allen shook in fear. "PLEASE DON'T EAT MEEE!" Allen begged. Tyki stopped and looked at him confused. Allen blinked. 'Why isn't he trying to eat me?' He asked himself. Tyki then began to chuckle, and Allen gave him a WTF face. "Shonen~? Do you really think I'm going to eat you?" Tyki asked. Allen nodded 'yes' nervously. Tyki continued to chuckle more. "I don't want to eat you." Tyki reassured him. Allen was confused. "B-B-BUT I THOUGHT WOLVES EAT RABBITS!" Allen asked. "We do-"

"SO YOU DO WANNA EAT ME!" Allen interrupted. "But, I'm not hungry. If I was going to eat you, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Shonen~" Tyki smiled, as walked closer to Allen and helped him out of the bush. Allen blushed slightly, looking at the wolf close up, he was quite…handsome. Tyki put Allen down. He then took Allen's hand and kissed it gently. Allen turned bright red and his rabbit ears went up. Tyki looked at him and smirked. "But do you know why, I'm not going to eat you~?" Tyki asked, close to Allen's face. "Y-you're not hungry?" He answered nervously. Tyki nodded his head 'no'. "It's because, I want to have my way with you." And with that, Tyki grabbed Allen by the waist and pulled him in a gentle, passionate kiss as Allen's eyes grew big and his rabbit ears went up more. Tyki pulled his lips away from the rabbit's. He then pinned Allen to a tree and licked his bunny ears. Allen bit his lip, trying not to moan, Tyki then looked down at Allen, seeing him biting his lip. "How cute~" He said as he went to his neck and sucked on it. Allen moaned softly and put his hand on Tyki's head. Tyki smirked and once he finished, he left Allen a huge hickey on his neck. Tyki began to unbutton Allen's vest and shirt, once Allen noticed; he placed his hands on Tyki's arms. "T-Tyki, what are you doing?" Allen asked. Tyki looked at Allen's face; his face looked innocent and adorable. Tyki licked the young rabbit's cheek and Allen closed his eyes tight. When Allen opened his eyes, he saw the older wolf smirking.

"Just leave everything to me, my little Shonen~" Tyki said as he swiftly opens Allen's shirt, showing off his exposed chest. Tyki trailed his finger down his chest softly, and Allen blushed as his ears dropped down from embarrassment. Tyki placed soft kisses all over his chest, and went over to his nipples and started licking the left one and toying with the right one, then Allen began to moan but still softly so no one else could hear him, the last thing he wants is other people to see him in this state. Tyki smirked and unzipped Allen's pants and pulled them down revealing his grey boxers. Allen wide eyed and tried to run but Tyki took a hold of his arms, and moved up to Allen's face. "What's the matter, cute rabbit?" He asked. Allen tried to kick Tyki away but they just became weak taps from his feet. "I-I DON'T WANT THIS TYKI!" Allen said. Tyki gave Allen a kiss and Allen narrowed his eyes, maybe he did want this, but was too embarrassed. Tyki pulled away and smirked. "You do, Shonen~ don't be afraid to admit it." Tyki smiled. Allen finally gave up and hugged Tyki tight. Tyki smiled and wagged his tail slightly. "Tyki…"

"What is it, my little rabbit~?" Tyki asked. Allen looked up at him with an innocent face. "Please fuck me." Allen confessed. Tyki gave a big smirk and licked Allen's lips. "But of course Shonen~" Tyki then continued what he was going to do. He grabbed the rim of Allen's boxers and pulled them down revealing his untouched cock. "Cute~" Tyki chuckled as he grabbed Allen's member and began pumping it. Allen moaned loud, with his ear still down, but not from embarrassment, but from lust. Tyki took Allen's member and licked it softly. "Ghh, Tyki, d-d-don't tease me like that" Allen moaned. Tyki then took Allen's cock and put it in his mouth and began sucking it. Allen screamed loud, not caring if anyone heard him. "OH TYKIIII!" Allen moaned. The young rabbit clawed the tree, leaving long scratched on it. Tyki sucked him more and more as Allen was closer and closer to his climax. "T-TYKI-SAMA!" Allen screamed as he came all in Tyki's mouth. Tyki swallowed his semen and took Allen's member out of his mouth. Allen was panting as the wolf moved up to his face and played with the rabbit's ears. "What did you call me, Shonen~" Tyki asked, still playing with his ears. "Tyki-sama, is that alright?" Allen asked his handsome wolf. "But of course, now I want you to do the same thing I did to you." Tyki said.

Allen nodded and moved down on his knees, unzipped his pants, and took out Tyki's member. Allen blushed. "I-it's so big." Allen said. "Thank you." Tyki chuckled. Allen smiled up at Tyki and began to lick all over Tyki's member, as Tyki gripped Allen's hair. Allen took all of Tyki's cock and put it in his virgin mouth. Tyki groaned slightly as Allen began to suck him off. Allen couldn't believe he was really falling for a wolf, the thing he's suppose to be afraid of, but he couldn't helped it. He had fell for Tyki, even though he known him for one day. Allen began to deep-throat Tyki as he gripped Allen's hair more, getting it tangled. Tyki groaned louder as Allen sucked him harder. "S-Shonen, I'm about to- NNGH!" He couldn't even finish his sentence; he came into the young rabbit's mouth. Allen had no choice but to swallow it, and once he took Tyki's cock out of his mouth, he began to cough a little. Tyki kneeled down the young rabbit and patted his back. "Are you alright?" He asked Allen. Allen blushed and smiled. "I'm alright, Tyki-sama~" Allen reassured him. Tyki smirked and gave Allen another kiss. The two began to have a tongue war, and Tyki won. Once the two pulled away, a thick thread of saliva connected the two mouths. Tyki wiped his lips and pinned the rabbit to the cold, hard ground. He then took three of his fingers and put them near Allen's mouth. "I need to get you ready, so suck on them." Tyki said. Allen nodded and sucked on Tyki's fingers. Once they were wet enough, Tyki moved one of his fingers, into Allen's entrance. Allen clenched his teeth and tensed up, it was painful. "Don't worry, Shonen, it won't hurt for long, I promise." The sly wolf said as he added his second finger. Allen moaned in pain, as Tyki began to thrust the two fingers into his entrance, trying to find a certain spot. Allen then moaned loudly and Tyki smirked, He found it. "W-w-what was that?" Allen asked. "It's your prostate, it makes you go crazy." Tyki explained. "HIT IT AGAIN, PLEASE" Allen moaned. Tyki then thrusted his fingers again, into the young rabbit's entrance, hitting his prostate, dead on. "TYKI-SAMA, I-I WANT YOU!" Allen yelled.

Tyki took his fingers out. "As you wish, Shonen~ but first, turn around." Tyki said. Allen nodded and went on his hands and knees. He then wide eyed and felt something hard inside of him. It was Tyki's member, thrusted into him without warning. Allen moaned loud, and gripped the ground as much as the young rabbit could. Tyki's tail went up and down a few times. "Tell me when you're ready, cute rabbit." Tyki said. Allen gave some time to get use to Tyki's cock, and nodded. Tyki then thrusted into him fast, Allen moaned as Tyki was hitting his prostate. Allen moaned more and more as Tyki thrusted harder. " TYKI, MORE, MORE!" Allen begged. Tyki went to Allen's ear. "More of what~" Tyki said as he slowed his thrusted down. The young rabbit couldn't take it anymore. "F-F-FUCK ME MORE AND MORE, TILL I CAN'T SIT ANYMORE!" Allen yelled. Tyki smirked and obeyed his wishes and thrusted harder into him. Allen moaned louder and louder. All of his moans were "God", "Faster", "Harder", "Fuck me", and "Tyki~" After a few minutes of the two fucking like animals, Allen was at the end of his peak. "OH TYKI! I'M GONNA CUM!" Allen squealed. Tyki then took Allen's cock and pumped it hard. Allen screamed of pleasure, and Tyki kept thrusting as he whispered into Allen's ear. "Cum with me, Shonen~" Tyki whispered. Allen nodded as he kept moaning. "TYKI-SAMAAAAA~" Allen screamed as he came all over his chest. "ALLEN!" Tyki groaned as he came into Allen's tight ass at the same time. Tyki pulled out his member and zipped up his pants.

Allen took deep breathes and looked up at Tyki, who placed his buttoned up shirt around the small rabbit and picked him up bridal style. "I had fun, Shonen~" Tyki said. Allen smiled and hugged Tyki's neck. "I had fun too, Tyki-sama…I love you…" Allen confessed. Tyki smiled and kissed Allen's forehead. "And I love you, Shonen~" Tyki said holding his lover close. Allen smiled, not caring they were supposed to be enemies, they were now lovers, and no one would change that.

**THE END :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this trip to my yaoi land, please review **

**Later my lovelies **


End file.
